Sound of the Underground
by Meresta
Summary: BalthierxVaan:: 'Recently I’ve been having these weird urges. Like showing you the sky.' A story of fear, hope and love, as a sky pirate meets a boy below. Three-part.
1. Sound of Poverty

**A/N: **Hi everyone, I'm back with a new fic! If you have read 'Starts with a T', you'll find this a lot more serious. It's going to be a three-part story, and here's part one! It's set in a slight AU, but the chapter will speak for itself, I hope. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **The sound of poverty moves slow, but leaves scars as she goes.  
**Rating: **PG-13+  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, language, blood, indirect violence, suggesting use of alcohol.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or Final Fantasy XII; Revenant Wings.

* * *

**Sound of poverty.**

_-Nothing sounds more fragile than a__ desperate boy displaying hate-_

They were young, yet old enough to know the streets below. They knew them better than the rats inhabiting the sewers, stealing bread from your very hands. Maybe that is why no one could look at them as human beings.

The war, it had changed many things. The Royal family of Dalmasca had been killed to the very last descendant, leaving the throne open for seekers of power. It was Vayne Carudas Solidor, who got there first. In the end, he had commanded the army that brought destruction upon the small, now no longer kingdom, and was presently ruling it as her rightful Emperor.

The people of Rabanastre were split in two halves; the ones who supported Lord Vayne, and the ones who opposed to him. With but little help from the Emperor himself, this tension was fought out in a bloody civil war, rendering the once tall and proud city to a mere pile of distasteful ruins.

But, Vayne Carudas didn't feel much for ruling a city existing of dirt, thus action was taken. Rabanastre was rebuild from scratch, in an attempt to keep the pride she once had alive. With few Archadian influences, Rabanastre became a modern yet historic work of art, the most beautiful lie ever created. Unfortunately, not all parts of this replica city were that lucky.

Lowtown, the underground counterpart of the uptown world, where orphans were safe and traders made their living. A vibrant place, where status did not matter. Humid air and degrading walls didn't take the charm from the subculture living underneath the surface. A part of the city many humes above feared to accept, yet home for everyone who had cast this fear aside.

However, when Vayne's army first attacked Rabanastre, many adults were sent to battle. None of them survived. This instantly made an entire generation of children orphans, and with no home to return to, they sought shelter below. They were taken in and taken care of, aided in their struggle of living their lives each day, by protecting them from the brutal violence taking place above.

A half destroyed city was useless to Vayne, so the civil war took care of the rest. With that, Lowtown was made to collapse under the heavy weight of fallen buildings. Getting up had become impossible because of stone and rubble blocking the way. The dust had killed most elderly inhabitants of the former Lowtown, where the panic arguments had taken care of the adults. What was left, were the children, paralyzed and traumatized, yet forced to live on, for each other.

There was a boy, he was the oldest. Unspoken leader of the child orphans the war has left Dalmasca with. Up above, they celebrated life. Underground, all was still dead. Once the city had been rebuild, no attention was paid to the ruins of Lowtown. It had become an outcast, a part forgotten, erased from the books. No one had the courage to go down those stairs anymore, and the children knew better than going up. The parts directly above of this new Lowtown were known for being the homes of criminals and beggars, and if the thieves wouldn't steal your Gil, the children would.

They were young, so very young, yet old enough to live. Living this life, they had the luck to keep hold of what no one could take from them. Their spirits.

"Kytes, shouldn't it be around time you go up?" A blond, teen girl asked her friend as she squeezed water out of a cloth. The fluid had gone black with dirt and left a sand-trail on her hands. His eyes followed it until the drops hit the ground. He nodded.  
"Yeah. Tell Vaan I'm up okay."  
It wasn't even a question anymore. She eyed him, confirming, and got back to cleaning the wound on her side. He frowned at her.  
"Penelo, don't use dirty water to clean that. It'll get infected."  
"We need the clean water to drink."  
"One day your luck will turn against you, you know."  
"Just get up there and get us some food. You worry too much."  
A nod was exchanged and Kytes made his way through inconveniently fallen boulders, jumping and crawling almost delicately towards the light indicating an exit.

He carefully stuck his head out and glanced around. When he was certain all was clear, he emerged completely and took a deep breath of fresh air. Taking another look around, it was time for him to find food. Or rather, people carrying food, so he could steal it from them. Just another sewer rat.

Of all the orphans living in former Lowtown, Kytes was the only one who came up. The others depended on him to get food, clothes, and anything else he could get his hands on. There were others who would be able to go up, but it was either too dangerous for them, or they refused. They had been forced to live underground for such a long time, daylight burned on their skin. Some of the young ones didn't even know what the sky looked like, where the oldest chose to forget.

Large hazel eyes scanned the area for future victims of robbery, but it was quiet. The young boy took a quick glance at the sky to find that it was early in the morning, meaning most people wouldn't be awake yet. He cursed inwardly; living underground made it hard to estimate the time of day.

When a tall man with short, brown hair appeared on these forgotten parts of Rabanastre, something sparkled inside Kyte's eyes. He was wearing expensive clothes, and his jewelry told he was of class. The man was staring around him, looking quite lost, as if he had never been to this place before. Perfect.

The young rat took a moment to ready himself before he ran at the stranger in full force, almost knocking him off balance as the two of them collided. Quick fingers and an apologetic smile as Kytes ran on, jumping back down the worn down stairs leading to his home. Unfortunately, the stranger wasn't as slow as he first appeared to be, and he gave chase, following him underground with ease.

When Kytes noticed he had come down, he began to panic. No one had ever followed him down here, no matter what he took from them, he wasn't used to running here. He changed his direction and when a wheat blond, young man came in sight, he sighed in relief. The man, or boy, was confused until he noticed the stranger coming up behind his friend.  
"Sorry!" Kytes yelled, before crawling through one of the smaller passages. The young man watched as the stranger tried to follow, but the way was too narrow. Their eyes met.  
"Leave him alone." The wheat blond spoke, taking in the image of the man before him. Good clothes, healthy complexion, jewelry.  
"I would expect you to protect your little friend, but I am afraid I can not leave without my belongings."  
The boy raised an eyebrow at the accent; Archadian. Did Archadian people still come to Dalmasca?  
"You won't get them back." The boy stated, quite simply.  
The stranger chose that moment to take a better look at the young man before him. Wheat blond hair, flowing alongside his jaw line and dark, grey eyes that lost their shine. His skin was dirty, covered in countless of small wounds and scars. For some reason, the stranger felt his anger subside. It was just money, after all. The boy crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"It's your own fault, it's stupid to come here."  
"Ah," The man started, not really intimidated. "but I happen to be a tourist, you see."  
The wheat blond narrowed his eyes.  
"Get out." The boy shot him an hateful look. The stranger snorted, and turned to make his leave.  
"Tell your friend to be more careful."  
"Get out!"  
"Alright, alright, I'm going. Whom did I have the pleasure talking to?"  
"None of your business!"  
The stranger let out a sigh of defeat. So full of energy, this child.  
"Good day."

The boy stood still for a moment, his eyes following the man as he moved swiftly through the ruins of Lowtown. He had never seen anyone able to move like that down here, except for Kytes. For some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Once he was out of sight, a young, slightly scared voice called out to him.  
"..Vaan? ..Is he gone?"  
Vaan shook his head and sighed, determined on forgetting this all had happened.  
"Yeah, you can come out now."  
Kytes emerged from behind a narrow gap, his eyes were teary and he was shaking a little. It surprised the wheat blond, he had never seen his friend like this.  
"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?!" More hatred.  
The young boy shook his head violently.  
"No.." Kytes clung to Vaan, sobbing. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this! I should have been more careful!"  
"There there.." The eldest of orphans patted the little thief gently on his head in attempt to comfort him. "It's ok.."

"_Vaan? What's happening Vaan? Where is everybody?"  
"Kytes.."  
"Where __is mommy? I want mommy!"  
"..Kytes I'm.." Tears hit the ground before him. "..so sorry.."  
"No! Nh.. No.." He dropped to his knees, falling straight in Vaan's arms. "No.."_

"No..it's not.." Hazel eyes cried, piercing through Vaan's heart with each tear they spilled. Kytes rubbed his eyes and calmed his breathing.  
"I wish I wouldn't have to steal.." He said, almost in a whisper, as he handed Vaan the stranger's pouch. The oldest checked the content and was satisfied; they should be able to live off of this for at least a week. He put the money away and eyed his friend with sympathy.  
"We're all the same, but we can't give up right? Stay strong." He showed a supportive smile.

"_We're counting on you Kytes."_

A few days passed, and life went on as usual. They were half way the dry season now, which normally meant more people above, and that, of course, meant more food. The encounter Kytes had some time ago had been forgotten by the young thief, and though the story had been shared with the others, no word has been spoken about it since. There was one, however, who hasn't been able to forget.

"Vaan! Vaan are you in here?!" A strong, female voice rang through the narrow corridors of Lowtown. Soon, a boy slightly older responded.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
The girl made a face and walked over to him. When he noticed her limp, a worried expression overtook his features. The girl dropped down to the floor and he kneeled down beside her.  
"They've-" She tried to speak but the wheat blond interrupted her.  
"Filo! Get us some clean water please!" He yelled, getting a barely audible reply from one of the other rooms.  
"Geesh Vaan, you're just like Kytes. Pit water will do just fine, it's just a scratch."  
"Penelo, one of these days your wounds will infect.."  
"They won't, trust me. They never have, never will, now please stop talking about me and listen, they've thrown down junk again."  
"What?!"  
"I was near the entrance for some fresh air when they tossed it. I think it were vases or something.."  
The two oldest orphans eyed each other for a moment, desperately wanting to lie. Wanting to say meaningless sentences like 'It must have been an accident', or 'Maybe they were trying to help?'. For a second, Vaan felt like crying his heart and soul out. Reality was not kind enough to let him.

The first time it happened, the children had honestly assumed it to be an accident. The sharp fragments of different vases were spread all over the ground near the entrance and the smell of herbs was strong. 'A merchant must have dropped it', they'd say, laughing carelessly in feigned belief.

The second time it happened, Penelo was hurt badly, causing the large wound on her side that hasn't healed yet, not even after half a year had passed. Vaan had been with her, only a few meters behind. From his angle, he could see the old Hume _aim_. While the girl bit her lip to keep from crying, her friend shouted the most obscene of curses until the man disappeared from the entrance.  
This hit had hurt more than just the physical pain.

Not all inhabitants of Dalmasca's rebuilt capital knew of Lowtown. Most of them never knew it existed, where others believed that it was destroyed completely during the war, leaving no survivors. A select few think it's haunted, where the remaining people were bandits, thieves and illegal merchants, making their living on the grounds above the ruins. They _knew_.

The orphans of the underground were unwanted. After the third, fourth and fifth time crates or vases had been thrown down, no one was allowed to come near the entrance anymore. Whenever Kytes was going up, he had to check from a distance for at least five minutes before climbing to daylight.

The fear to be killed in the blink of an eye, did more damage than any vase could ever do.

"I'd better go clean it up before Kytes gets hurt." Penelo nodded.  
A young girl with short, raven hair came running towards them, holding a small bowl of water.  
"Filo! Don't run when you're holding clean water! What if you spill?"  
"I'm sorry Vaan.. what are you doing?"  
"I'm off to the entrance for a while. Don't come near, ok."  
The girl nodded, and sat down beside Penelo to clean her wound.  
"Filo." Penelo eyed her seriously. The brunette looked up at her. "Drink that water. We'll clean this with water from the pit."  
"But Vaan said-"  
"Vaan is not the one hurt, is he? Now please just drink it, you look horrible."  
Filo averted her eyes, but nodded. She brought the bowl to her lips and took a few, careful sips. Afterwards, she offered the bowl to her elder.  
"..You look horrible too."

At the entrance, Vaan's five minutes were up. He approached the collapsed staircase and took a look at the damage. There must be at least five vases shattered down there, a crate too. It must be the end of the week, they usually throw down more around that time.  
With a sigh and a spirit of well-practiced denial, he cautiously sat down and started to collect the sharp fragments, placing them in one of the large chunks of the broken crate. This would take a while, but he had time. As long as he finished before dark came, it would be fine.

Meanwhile, a man above found himself returning to the place he once got lost, in search of a certain wheat blond boy. The rich-looking stranger had tried his hardest, but he was not able to erase his encounter with the young orphan from his memory. The boy had piqued his interest in more ways than he could explain and he wanted to know more. Why did he live underground? How long has it been like that? Who _was_ he?

A feeling of relief surged through him when he recognized the small hole in the ground, signs of a destroyed staircase showing in traces of steps. The stranger took a moment to consider jumping down, when his eye caught glimpses of wheat blond hair. The man kneeled, changing his angle to take a better look and indeed, it was the same boy. He was..picking up shards of..vases? It looked as if they were sharp. How did those get there?

Suddenly, Vaan noticed a shadow in the small stream of light the entrance offered. He quickly looked up, quite shocked, a little frightened too. Did they come to throw down more? When he recognized the person standing above, his fear disappeared completely. Instead, a huge annoyance welled up inside of him. Their eyes met.

"You.." Vaan said, sending several death glares in the stranger's direction.  
"It's Balthier." He replied, smiling gently. He took a moment to calculate the depth, before climbing down in a few swift movements. Again, the wheat blond was amazed, but he did a good job in hiding it. Balthier looked around and frowned.  
"Need a hand?"  
"I don't need your help."  
Regardless, Balthier sat down on the opposite side of Vaan and started to collect the shards. The wheat blond narrowed his eyes at him. The brunette grabbed one of the shard and held it in front of him, observing.  
"How did such vases end up to be lying shattered down here?" He asked.  
Vaan felt anger rise up through his body and got up to look more intimidating.  
"I said I didn't need your help! Get out!"  
"I don't respond well to orders." Balthier eyed him, clearly unwilling to leave. "I wouldn't suppose this had been an accident of your own, still, these fragments can be very dangerous."  
That is when Vaan snapped.  
"Do you want to know how these got here? People _throw_ them at us. Now do your fancy clothes a favor and get the hell out of here!"

Balthier's eyes widened as the boy before him was catching his breath, the shard he was holding slipping from his grip. It wasn't normal to need air after shouting one sentence. The brunette found himself feeling enormous anger towards whatever _son of a bitch_ had thrown this junk down here with the intention to hit someone. Holding hands with that feeling, was the urge to embrace this boy, to keep him safe.  
"You..you don't have to live like this." Balthier started. "I coul-"  
"Shut up! I don't need your help! I don't even want it!" Again, Vaan seemed to be having trouble breathing. "This is just the way it is and we're _fine_! Don't come here pretending like you feel sorry for us 'cause we don't need your damned sympathy!"  
The brunette couldn't remember what he was going to say, when a female voice interrupted them.

"Vaan! Are you coming?!" It came from afar and the wheat blond turned.  
"A minute!" He shouted back.  
Vaan faced Balthier again, who looked like he had just been stabbed in the chest.  
"Just leave." He said, his voice sounding frighteningly sad.  
"But.."  
"LEAVE!"

Balthier had heard the tears in his voice. He had seen the hand reaching for his throat in attempt to get more air. He had noticed the bleeding scratches on the boy's hands. Yet all he could do, was respect him and leave, so he did. It pained him deeply, but at least he wasn't going home empty-handed. The brunette hopped up the first few steps going back up, turning once to say:  
"Goodbye, Vaan."  
He received nothing but a hateful glare in return, but still a smile appeared around his lips.

He had no idea when. He had no idea how. He had no idea why. But this boy had triggered a strong, determined feeling of affection within Balthier's heart. Something not just curiosity, but care.

"You seem troubled." A tall, black clad Viera spoke. She took place next to her partner and handed him a glass of wine. Balthier groaned in frustration, gratefully accepting the much needed drink.  
"It's Vaan." He said, taking every opportunity to speak his name out loud. The Viera frowned.  
"Vaan? You mean the orphan?"  
"Yes."  
"What has made him trouble you?"  
"Oh, no no no, he hasn't troubled me. In fact, I am pretty sure I was the one troubling _him_.."  
"Then what.."  
"I haven't got the slightest idea. I.. want to help him, I suppose."  
His partner smiled the gentlest of smiles; this was why she agreed to become his colleague.  
"Then do so. We are sky pirates, nothing should hold us back."  
The man smirked.  
"You got a point there Fran. Would you be a treasure and hand me that bottle?"  
The Viera raised an eyebrow, but obliged anyway.  
"If fate demands it, you shall meet again. Do not let it worry you."  
The pirate took another large gulp of wine and placed the glass back on the table.  
"Believe me, I am trying."

"Vaan? Is something wrong?"  
Penelo's voice pulled the wheat blond back into the real world and he gave her a dazed look.  
"What? Why?"  
"You spaced out."  
"Everyone spaces ou-"  
"For the fifth time in a row."  
The two exchanged looks, of demand and denial, until a sigh left Vaan's lips.  
"I.. there was a man at the entrance earlier. His name is Balthier. He was the one chasing Kytes."  
Penelo's eyes widened in shock.  
"Did he want his money back? Did he hurt you?"  
The wheat blond shook his head quickly.  
"No, he didn't. He..offered to help. Said I didn't have to live like this.. Stuff like that."  
"Oh Vaan.."  
She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.  
"You won't leave us, would you?" She asked, a little insecure. He patted her softly.  
"Of course not. I won't do what he did. I promise."  
Relief surged through the girl's body as she released him from her embrace.  
"I'm glad."

"_Reks? Why are you up so early? Are you going somewhere?"  
A young man with __short, wheat blond hair halted his steps, feeling caught. He turned to face his younger brother, and tried to smile.  
"I am."  
"When will you be back?"  
Reks avoided his brother's eyes, looking at the ground instead.  
"I won't be back."  
"What?!" Vaan was confused, and suddenly very, very scared.  
"I'm so sorry to leave you behind Vaan, but..-"  
"Reks! Are you coming? We have to hurry!" A strong, male voice rang through the corridors of Lowtown's ruins.  
"I'll be right there Basch!" He turned back to his brother.  
"I have to go. Don't give up."  
"But! You can't! Please Reks, please don't go! Don't leave me here! Don't leave us!"  
Reks climbed his way up the steps, a hand reaching out to help him halfway. Before he disappeared completely, he eyed Vaan one more time.  
"Goodbye, Vaan."_

Two months before Reks left the children of Lowtown, he had met a male by the name of Basch. He was one of the higher servants of the House of Dalmasca, and money was never a problem. For some reason, the two of them got along very well, and it didn't take long for Basch to offer his support to the large family Reks was raising. He supported them with money, food and clothes, dropping by for a visit every now and then.

Time passed, and things were starting to lighten up for the orphans of the underground. Basch became the father they all had lost, where Reks nursed the children as if they were his own. They made place for faith. For hope. Love.

In the end, this love turned out to be a traitor. Basch took Reks away, leaving at the break of dawn, gone long before they could have heard the children cry.

The sound was horrible, echoing through the ruins like it was a bottomless pit.

They never wanted to hear it again.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	2. Sound of Pain

**A/N: **Hi everyone, it's been a while, but here's part two! Since this will be a three-part, there's only one more chapter to go after this one (this is a lame authors note, I know). Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **The sound of pain is hard to forget, it clings to your ears and it rings through your heart.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **AU, malexmale pairing, language, blood, indirect violence, use of medication, suggesting use of alcohol.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or Final Fantasy XII; Revenant Wings.

* * *

**Sound of pain****.**

_-__Yet there he stands, loving, bound-_

Strangers were the ones you could tell everything. They would sit next to you and listen patiently, showing compassion and respect for the soul you're bearing to them. They would wear a constant smile, and hold you close when the night got cold. They would make you feel like you were worthy of life, worthy of dreams, worthy of love.

Then, they disappear.

Because once you got too close to these strangers, they wouldn't be strangers anymore. They would get access to your heart, they would become a threat. You'd have to let them go.

Vaan hated letting people go, he had watched too many loved ones leave already. That is why, though his heart cried for gentleness, he refused to let anyone close. Not even those strangers, because they couldn't stay strangers forever. Whatever the cost, he would never, _ever_ do what his brother did.

---

Balthier didn't like love. He didn't like love, because love ties you to the ground, to a person. It took away your wings and with that, your freedom, a freedom he had fought so hard to gain. Though love was out of the question, he didn't mind sharing brief moments of his life with someone who appealed to him. Mostly, these moments were spent in the bed of that lucky person, and Balthier made sure he was gone before dawn, never to be seen again.

Sometimes, that hurt. Sometimes, the one he had left behind had conquered a place in his heart, and Balthier felt reluctance to leaving this person asleep in the morning. He'd go back to Fran and talk all day long, until he was sure to have convinced himself his decision was for the best. His partner would just sit still and listen as he fooled himself over and over again, wondering when he would realize love had been there all along, he just refused to see it.

---

"Filo! Get some clean water right now!"  
Panic underground.  
"Here, don't move." Vaan carefully gathered Kytes in his arms, leading the boy's hands around his neck. Slowly, he lifted him off the ground. The young thief made some painful sounds as he tried to hold on.  
"V..Vaan..I'm sorry.."  
"Shh, don't talk." Kytes was carried back to the main chamber, where Penelo had made a bed out of all their blankets. Vaan gently laid him down, and Filo arrived not long after, almost dropping the bowl when she saw the condition of her friend.

They had waited for him. Fragments of glass and pottery stuck out of his skin, large cuts covered his body. There was a wound near his temple, the blood it spilled stuck to his hair. Glass had reached his hazel eyes, tears flooding over his face in a desperate attempt to get it out. They had destroyed him completely.

Filo just stared at him, a heavy feeling taking over her body, making her nauseous.  
"Filo, the water?!" Vaan sounded angry, but that anger wasn't directed at her. She nodded, and quickly handed the bowl over to Penelo, who started treating Kytes immediately.  
Vaan sat by and watched, just watched, as she removed the pieces of pottery from his skin, washed the glass out of his eyes.  
"Filo check his breath please." Penelo said sternly. The girl held her hand above his mouth and concentrated.  
"I think he fainted.."  
"Good." The blond girl replied. At least now he wouldn't be aware of the pain for a while. The three of them stayed by Kytes side all day, until night fell, and realization hit them hard.

"Vaan.. we don't have any food stocked up. One of us will need to go up." Penelo said.  
He knew she was right, yet it scared him. He hasn't been up there since the fall of Lowtown and the thought of seeing the sky frightened him. Still, he wouldn't in his right mind let one of the girls go up, it'd be too dangerous.  
"I'll go."

---

Days passed and Kytes hadn't woken up, so his friends hadn't left his side. Every night, Vaan went up to try and gather some scratches of food, but most of the time he returned empty handed. Both girls didn't tell him to go up during the day though, they knew very well of the fear binding their unspoken leader.

That didn't change the situation. The food was little, and the weather was getting worse, decreasing the amount of clean water available to the orphans. Penelo was drained of all her energy, yet she continued nursing Kytes with all she had, Filo loyal by her side. They had no choice.

One night, as Vaan was just about to go up, a shadow appeared by the entrance. Scared, the wheat blond quickly took a few steps back, to stay out of reach. When a small, paper-wrapped package dropped down instead of vases or crates, his curiosity got the better of him.  
The shadow disappeared, and the wheat blond approached the package and picked it up. There was a small note attached to the front.

'_Don't worry, I am keeping my distance. Unless you manage to throw that package back up here, you will have to accept my share.__  
-Balthier'_

Vaan frowned and tore off the paper, it held nice smelling bread, two bottles of water and a vile with a blue liquid in it. He popped off the cork, and a sweet scent greeted him, assuring him it wasn't poison.  
Honestly, he wanted to reject it. But he couldn't throw it back up and just leaving it here would be a waste. His eyes scanned the bread and bottles.

They really needed this.

He put the gifts back into the paper and took the bundle back to his friends. He would accept it for them, but he needed to think of a way to clear the debt he created by doing this. He refused to owe that man anything.

---

Time went by and life was slowly getting more stable again. With help of Balthier's constant packages, Kytes was slowly restoring. Penelo regained her energy and Filo started smiling again.  
Weeks had passed since the first package dropped down the entrance, and while Vaan had been reluctant at first, with time he began appreciating the help and support Balthier gave them. If it weren't for him and the potions he sent, Kytes would probably have died. Vaan owed this man a lot.

He didn't take the packages directly to his friends though. To each package, a small note was attached, and Vaan made sure he ripped that note off before bringing the food to the main chamber. It had become quite a collection over the weeks and he reread them every night. His friends didn't understand why he ran off to the entrance every time they heard some sounds, but they didn't really mind because their caretaker was smiling.

_-The second note-  
'I see you have accepted my help, trust me when I say this brings me joy. Take care.  
-Balthier'_

_-The third note-  
'You wait until I leave before you get the package, don't you? I hope you realize I mean no harm.  
-Balthier'_

_-The fourth note-  
'It rained today, you must have noticed. There's an extra bottle of water inside.  
-Balthier'_

Slowly but surely, it wasn't just the food that led Vaan to the entrance. It were these tiny little notes, and the almost unreadable handwriting on them. Each and every one of them needed decoding, something Vaan started to enjoy more and more.

_-The tenth note-  
'__I want to ask you many questions, but you probably won't answer them.  
-Balthier'_

_-The fifteenth note-  
'I caught a merchant by the entrance__ today, he was just about to throw down a crate. I was wearing my good shirt, so I kept from bloodshed. He won't be able to throw for a while though, I accidentally broke both his arms.  
-Balthier'_

_-The twentieth note-  
'I've been having a hard time sleeping lately. You are still eating well, right?  
-Balthier'_

_-The thirtieth note-  
'Recently I've been having these weird urges. Like showing you the sky.  
-Balthier'_

As the notes went on, Vaan felt his mindset towards Balthier change. The tension decreased, the feel of guilt, each time he took a package. His feelings towards the help he received gradually went from tolerating, to accepting, to appreciating. An affection developed inside of him, causing his heart to beat faster whenever a new package arrived.  
Because that package would have another note to it, a note written just for him. A note to show him someone cared. That someone was Balthier.

Vaan had grown to care for him too.

---

Reks had asthma. Because of that, he was always the one going up for food. This was how he met him.

_He was just about to go down when a rich voice reached his ears.  
__"Are you sure you can carry all of that?"  
Feeling caught, Reks turned around to face the one standing behind him. A tall, broad man with clean blond hair showed him a charming smile. The boy blushed and averted his eyes, nodding.  
"No need for pride. Here, let me help you."  
He approached the silver-haired boy, who took a step back.  
"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I have to go now."  
"Go? Down there?" Slight confusion appeared on the man's face. Reks nodded and went down the first few steps, stolen bread and water held tightly against his chest.  
"Wait!" The man called. "What is your name?"  
The boy looked up, not really understanding why that would be relevant. When the blond man noticed this, he smiled. "I am Captain Basch."  
This caused the oldest orphan to blush again.  
"..Reks, sir." Now that Reks knew of his title, he figured it would be best to say sir.  
"Reks.." Basch repeated. "Nice to meet you Reks. Let's meet again soon."  
A little astonished, the silver-haired boy nodded again, before hopping down the final steps, back to his family._

_It was love at first sight._

Vaan remembered his brother smiling like a fool, each time the captain was next to him. They'd hide their joined hands behind themselves as everyone sat in a circle and talked. Reks went up more and more, but the orphans saw no harm. That man made him happy, something he deserved to be.

The oldest orphan sighed, and headed for the entrance. It was almost time for the package to arrive. When it dropped down, Vaan didn't wait for Balthier to leave before he got it. He could feel chocolate eyes looking down at him, following his movements, but he didn't turn to meet this gaze. Instead, he tore off the small note, reading it impatiently.

_-The thirty-first note-  
'Meet me tonight, I'll be waiting.  
-Balthier'_

Vaan should have considered, should have thought about it, but he simply brought the food to his family and told them he would be going up, letting all thoughts of his brother go.

A few minutes later, a wheat blond boy carefully peeked out of the entrance. When a hand reached out to help him, he accepted it and pulled himself up. The second their eyes met, a strange feeling took over the night sky.

They hadn't spoken to each other since the time Balthier learned Vaan's name, yet everything had changed between them. They weren't enemies anymore.

"I want to know more about you." Balthier said, speaking nothing but the truth.  
"Why?"  
"Because you keep me up at night."  
Vaan blushed deeply and hated himself for doing it.  
"Would you like to join me?" The brunet asked. "We'll just take a walk around town."  
Vaan averted his eyes.  
"I.." He doubted for a second, but realized he had to do something in return. "..okay."

Together, they walked alongside the city walls. It was quiet, no one was around for miles, everyone safely asleep. Vaan nervously broke the silence.  
"So..what do you want to know?"  
"Whatever you want to tell me."  
"Can I ask about you too?"  
"Of course."  
"You start." Vaan said, causing Balthier to smirk. They acted like children.

"Fine. What is your favorite color?"  
This caught Vaan off-guard. He had expected questions about Lowtown, about the life there, about his family. He took a moment to recover and thought about the question.  
"I don't have one." He shrugged. "There's not much color where I live."  
"Oh come on, everyone has a color they prefer."  
Vaan cocked his head to the side, trying to think of an answer.  
"I liked the color of the stuff in those small bottles.. blue." Balthier smiled at this.  
"What's yours?"  
"Gold."  
"That's not a color."  
"I know, but for some reason I can't bring myself to care."  
Their eyes met, and both chuckled.  
"My turn again, do you like airships?"  
Vaan looked confused.  
"Airships?"  
"..You mean you've never seen one? Oh dear.. I'm afraid you will have to come with me."  
Balthier took this opportunity to grab Vaan's hand and drag him along the path to the Aerodrome. It was closed, but that didn't seem to impress the brunet. With a small iron wire, he picked the lock. Vaan stood by and gaped at the man as he broke the well-treasured laws of Rabanastre. The door opened and Balthier entered silently.  
"Come on come on, we have no time to waste."  
"What are you doing?" Vaan shrieked, running to keep up with Balthier.  
"You'll see."

Vaan did see, when the two of them arrived at the right hangar. There, illuminated by moonlight leaking through large windows, stood the Strahl. Vaan's eyes widened and he could feel his heart beat faster at the sight of the airship. She was gorgeous.  
"So?"  
Silence, before the boy regained his voice and softly muttered something along the lines of:  
"Yeah.. I think I like airships.."

Balthier proudly smirked at his wings, letting Vaan's amazement feed his ego a little. When the fire was extinguished, their eyes met.  
Carefully, Balthier let his hand wander off to find Vaan's. Their fingers intertwined.

"It's your turn." He reminded the orphan, but he didn't seem to hear him.

---

Being the gentleman he was, Balthier walked Vaan back to the broken staircase, hiding the pain he felt having to send him back down there. Before Vaan climbed down, he turned to face the older man.  
"Uhm.." He didn't really know what to say. "Thanks. For everything." Balthier smiled warmly.  
"Pleasure."  
They looked at each other, a nervousness between them. Vaan instinctively closed his eyes when the brunet came closer, to feel a soft brush of lips against his temple, and a whispered 'goodnight' on his skin.

When Vaan opened his eyes, Balthier was gone.

---

The next day, Penelo found Vaan still sleeping when she heard the package fall down. Carefully walking up to the entrance, she picked it up, noticing a small note attached to the front.

_-The thirty-second note-  
'__They say flying is best done during full moon. Feel like verifying?  
-Balthier'_

Penelo's eyes widened, and went from the note, to Vaan, then the note again. It would be full moon tonight. Fear with hints of jealousy controlled her actions as she hid the note within her clothes. She wouldn't let him have Vaan.

About an hour later, Vaan was surprised to see his family eating. Filo was helping Kytes getting the food to his mouth. The ruthless assault had taken his sight, but he never once complained. Penelo sat with them, chewing on a piece of bread, more silent than usual.  
"..The package came already?" He asked, scanning the ripped paper on the ground for a note.  
"You were sleeping." She answered, a little distant.  
"Was there a note with it?" He felt ashamed to ask, but he really wanted it. Penelo looked up and shook her head, emotionless.  
"Oh.." The blond girl felt a slight sting of guilt at the disappointed face of her dearest friend, but she refused to give him the note. Vaan would stay with them forever, and no one would interfere. They needed him.

"Note? Was there supposed to be a note?" Kytes asked, doing a great job at facing Vaan, eyes hidden behind an improvised blindfold. Vaan blushed, which Kytes didn't notice, but Filo did.  
"Not really. Be sure to drink all of that, okay." The blinded boy nodded and downed the blue liquid all at once. Penelo avoided Vaan's eyes.

That night, Penelo went to say goodnight to Vaan, but found he wasn't in his bed. Worried, she went to Filo who was playing in the main chamber, and asked her if she knew where he went.  
"Up. Said he had to talk to someone..or something like that."  
This caused Penelo to drop down on her knees, tears slowly welling up in her eyes. Filo immediately shoved aside the stones she was playing with and moved next to her.  
"Pen? Is something wrong?"  
Penelo shook her head, powerless as history repeated itself.  
"We're..we're going to lose him."

---

"Vaan! You're early." Balthier, obviously happy to see the boy, walked up to him and smiled. Together, they started walking the same route they did the day before.  
"Early?"  
"Didn't you read my note?"  
"There was no note, that's why I came up."  
Confusion on both parties caused a silence.  
"I am certain I put a note with it."  
"But how.."  
Then, it hit him. Penelo reached the package first. She must have read the note, but why would she keep it from him?

"..What exactly did you write?" Vaan asked.  
"Basically, if you wanted to fly with me tonight. I had a better way of putting it though."  
"Oh no.." Vaan halted his steps.  
"Something the matter?"  
"Penelo.."  
"Penelo?"  
"I have to get back." He said, quickly brushing off the brunet's hand. When he noticed the older man's confusion, he faced away.  
"I'm sorry..I can't do this." He should have realized it sooner.  
"Do what?"  
"This. Stop sending food." He quickly started walking back, Balthier followed him.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I shouldn't have met you. Just leave me alone."  
"..Are you serious?"  
"Please Balthier." He was just about to go down the first few steps when a strong hand caught his wrist.  
"I thought I told you," The older man spoke strongly. "I don't respond well to orders."  
"It's not an order." Once more their eyes met, then Vaan pulled free and went down, leaving Balthier to feel alone in a way he didn't think possible.

---

The final steps seemed harder to climb down than usual, and when Vaan had both feet on the ground, Penelo stood there waiting. Signs of cried tears on her cheeks, a small piece of paper crumpled in her fist.  
"Penelo.." Vaan embraced her, gently stroking her hair. She started crying again, body trembling.  
"Don't do this.. Please Vaan, don't do this.."  
"I won't leave you. None of you, trust me."  
"Then..will you throw away the notes?"  
"I.."  
"Will you stop seeing him?"  
"Penelo, I-" She pulled away from him.  
"Don't lie to me!"  
"I don't know, okay! I know nothing anymore!" No hatred. Fear.  
"We need you here!"  
"You think I _asked_ for this?"  
"You can't.."  
"Can't what? Can't let someone help us? Kytes would be _dead_ now if it weren't for him."  
Silence.  
"I owe him this."  
"You know.." Through locks of blond hair, she gazed up to grey, watery eyes.  
"..that's what Reks said."

---

"What is wrong?" Fran sat down next to her partner and placed her hand over his.  
"I.. I'm not sure.."  
"You are crying."  
"No I'm not."  
A sigh.  
"Have you.."  
"I'm afraid I have."

---

"Vaan?" Filo carefully peeked around the corner to find Vaan not exactly sleeping. He sat upright, small pieces of paper spread around him like a blanket. His actual blanket was with Kytes.  
"Please join us for dinner tonight..you haven't eaten for five days.."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Penelo's really sorry for what she said."  
Vaan looked up at Filo, and showed a sad smile.  
"No Filo, she's not."

---

It was too late. Too late to change minds, to turn back. Too late to ignore these tender feelings, to remind yourself of the past. This was the time where you realized you couldn't stop it anymore, where you lost control. Just.. too late.

They weren't strangers anymore, they were falling in love.

Denied tears dropped on red carpet and dirty sand, cried alone and hidden for reasons they couldn't put into words. The sounds were silent but the pain hurt their ears, and there was nothing they could do to make it stop.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	3. Sound of Perfection

**A/N: **Hey all, apologies for taking so long again. Here's the final part of Sound of the Underground! I'll leave a longer author's note at the end, and as usual, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery: **The sound of perfection can only be heard, by the ones willing to die for it.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **AU, malexmale pairing, language, blood, violence, use of medication, suggesting use of alcohol.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or Final Fantasy XII; Revenant Wings.

* * *

**Sound of perfection****.**

_-In the end, all remains a dream__-_

The royal city of Rabanastre was not faring well. The rains had an heavier impact than first calculated, and decreased the amount of seasonal products significantly. Most shops stored their goods in basements, which were all flooded to the level where water rose till your waist.

With less products to offer, the prices had to be put up, causing even the richest of people to count their Gil twice before spending it. No one wanted to pay the high prices anymore, and the illegal traders above Lowtown got busier every day. They weren't the only ones who had to steal their living though.

The children of Lowtown had to survive without the help of Balthier and it was painfully noticeable by the way Vaan retreated, and Penelo cried at night. The result was that they had to live on what they stole only, and Vaan had to go up more and more to fulfill their daily needs.  
The merchants above weren't stupid, and found their goods missing a lot more than usual. Their annoyance and hatred for the rats from below grew stronger and the number of thrown vases grew with it.

Kytes tilted his head, trying to concentrate and listen.  
"I hear footsteps.." He said, and Penelo sighed.  
They waited, and just a few seconds later the sound of shattering vases rang through the worn down halls. Because of Kyte's blindness, his hearing had improved a lot, which made him able to hear whenever people approached the entrance. This had come in very handy, as now Kytes could warn the others whenever danger came close. They listened a little longer, to make sure that was all, then Filo ran towards the entrance, followed by Penelo.  
"Three times a day.. it's like they are trying to set a new record.." The blond girl said wistfully, as she picked up the shards and fragments from the ground.  
"At least now no one gets hit anymore, that's good right?" Filo had always been the sunshine underground.  
"No one gets hit because Kytes is blind, Filo. I'm not sure if that's good."  
"You could try to see things from the good side though.."  
The last shards were thrown into a crate, and Filo brushed the dust of her arms and legs.  
"I.." Penelo started, but as she was trying to get up, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground, her words disappearing in blown up dust.  
Filo shot forward and managed to prevent her head from hitting the ground, her eyes widening when she felt how hot Penelo's skin was. Her breathing was uneven and small sweat drops hid in her hair. The raven haired girl laid her down gently, before running back to the main hall, passing Kytes on her way to Vaan.

He was sleeping, as he had just returned from above. Filo dropped down next to him and shook him violently.  
"Vaan! Wake up!"  
His eyes opened and he blinked, but when he noticed the serious look in Filo's eyes he sat up immediately.  
"Filo.. what's wrong..?"  
"Penelo, she fell down, she feels very hot Vaan, I think she's sick!"  
"Where did she fall?"  
"By the entrance."  
Vaan's eyes widened, worried.  
"Filo, did you leave her there?"  
"Yes, I came to get.. you.." As she answered, the young girl realized the mistake she had made. Before she could form any more words, Vaan had sprinted off towards the entrance, an echo of Penelo's name carried along the humid air. Filo remained, unable to move, just staring at the space before her. She wasn't even blinking.

When Vaan arrived, his relief couldn't have been greater. Apparently, the people above hadn't noticed her yet and had kept their guns to themselves. He lifted her from the ground, and carried her away from the entrance back to the main hall.  
"Kytes, will you get Filo please?" The wheat blond said more than asked. The boy nodded and got up to do as he was told, not even asking where she was first. Vaan laid Penelo down, when her eyes opened with much difficulty. She saw Vaan, and blinked. He needed to know what happened.  
"V.. he.."  
"Don't talk." Vaan felt the skin of her forehead, shocked at her temperature. "You have a fever, please stay quiet." He checked her body for wounds, when he noticed the fabric near her wound was drained with blood. Carefully, he removed it from her skin, and he clamped a hand over his mouth when he saw her leg.  
"Vaan, we're back." Kytes said as he and Filo walked up closer.  
"Good, we need water." Vaan said, a little unsteady.  
Kytes went to get some, as Filo took a good look at Penelo.  
"That doesn't look good.." She said, and Vaan nodded.  
"I think it got infected."  
Filo held back a sob. She was relieved that her friend was still alive, but if her wound really did get infected it would kill her anyway.  
"I..kept telling her.." Vaan said, his voice shaking.  
"Vaan?"  
"I kept telling her Filo, but she wouldn't listen!" He closed his eyes, fighting back tears and Filo put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to tell him it will be okay, but they needed a miracle for that to be, and they already had one today. Then she remembered.

"Vaan, please go to him." Filo said softly.  
"..What?" Vaan appeared confused.  
"The man who brought food, please go to him. He can help, right?"  
"But.. Penelo wouldn't want that.."  
The raven haired girl raised her voice.  
"I don't care what she wants!"  
"Filo.."  
"She'll die Vaan.. you know she will.. I don't want that.."  
Vaan looked at his sleeping friend and sighed, when Kytes returned with water. He and Filo started to clean the wound, as the oldest got up.  
"I'm going up tonight." He said, and both Filo and Kytes, knew who he would be looking for.

He had waited a while before climbing up. It was dark outside, the only source of light being the moon, as there were no streetlights in this part of town. Vaan took a look around, unsure of where to search. He tried to remember the places he had been before, when he got an idea. Careful of where he stepped, he headed for the place Balthier had took him. The Aerodrome.

Unfortunately, Vaan had no clue on how to pick a lock and Balthier was no where to be seen. For a moment, the wheat blond felt himself panic a little. He didn't stop walking, only to find himself lost in the big city of Rabanastre. Desperate, his walk became a run and he ended up outside of town.

There, in shady night light, stood an airship he had seen before. Lights were out inside, but Vaan didn't think twice. He ran up, placed his hands beside his mouth and started screaming.  
"Balthier! BALTHIER!!"  
A small light went on, and soon the airship opened. A very sleepy Balthier found his way down the stairs towards Vaan.  
"Vaan?.. What's wrong.." He said, still half asleep.  
"You have to help me.. us.. Penelo, she.."  
"Penelo? Is she-"  
"I think her wound got infected and she has a fever and we can't treat her-"  
"Stay calm Vaan." Balthier said, giving him a comforting look.  
That was when Vaan stopped panicking for a moment to look at the man before him. They hadn't seen each other for what seemed like months, but his eyes were still as beautiful. He had missed him, so much.

"Balthier.." Vaan allowed Balthier to hold him, the brunet kept him close and patted his hair softly.  
"Now, why don't you come inside and tell me what it is you need." He said, trying to sound reassuring. Vaan nodded, and followed him in the airship.

Had there been different circumstances, the wheat blond wouldn't have done anything other than stare at the interior of the ship, but there simply was no time. Inside, he saw a tall woman with dark skin, silver hair and bunny ears, sitting on the sofa. She looked gracious and calm, as if she knew what was going on. Vaan didn't know what to say.  
"Ah, Vaan, this is Fran, my partner in pirating. Fran, Vaan."  
The woman smiled warmly. "I have heard about you." She said. "Tell us what is wrong."  
"Filo told me that Penelo fell down, and when I got her she wasn't conscious anymore.. She has this, very bad wound on her leg but she always cleans it with dirty water and now it got infected.. If we don't do something.."  
The woman got up.  
"Can you take me to her?" She asked, still sounding as gentle as before. Vaan seemed confused, but nodded. Balthier got up as well, stacking a few potions and some bread to take along.

"Filo! Kytes! We're back!" Vaan shouted, before climbing down. Balthier, as usual, didn't need any help with the destroyed stairs, and even Fran found her way down with ease. They ran to the main hall, where Fran immediately took place next to Penelo. Filo didn't ask any questions and moved away, explaining to Kytes Vaan had brought help. Then, she noticed the man standing next to her friend. Vaan saw her staring and remembered he hadn't introduced them yet.

"Eh.. Filo, this is Balthier." He said nervously.  
"Did you give us the food?" She asked, a little shy. Balthier smiled at her.  
"Yes, that would be me." When he noticed her uneasiness, he took the bread and potions from his pouch and handed it to her. She smiled brightly.  
"Thank you!"  
"What do you think, Fran?" Balthier asked his partner.  
"She is infected, it is spreading through her body. The fever is getting worse, to fight it." The woman held her hands above the wound and concentrated. A soft, white light emitted from her hands and sank into the infected flesh. Kytes could feel the warmth coming from the light, while Filo and Vaan stared in amazement.

"Is that..magic?" Kytes asked.  
"Yes." The woman answered. After a few more seconds, she removed her hands. "This is not enough."  
Vaan looked at Balthier, worried.  
"What are you trying to say Fran?" The brunet said impatiently.  
"She will need this every day."  
Just as Balthier was going to offer a daily visit, Vaan shot forward and dropped down next to Fran.  
"Then teach me!" He begged more than asked. "Teach me how to do it, please.."  
The woman raised an eyebrow at the boy, then turned her gaze to her partner. He simply shrugged, silently stating it was her choice to make. She tilted her head.  
"Are you sure?"  
"My brother.. he used to teach me before he, well, left.. I never got to mastering it though.."  
Fran nodded.  
"Very well then, but you will have to come with us. I cannot teach here."  
Vaan shot a concerned look at his younger friends, who only smiled in agreement. He returned the smile and faced the Viera with determination.  
"Then what are we waiting for?"

---

The trust of Filo and Kytes meant a lot to him, and Vaan was more determined than ever. Fran took him back to the airship, and they sat down at the table in the living quarters.  
"Since you already know the basic ways, we will need to focus on the flow of your magic."  
"The.. flow?" Vaan asked unsurely. He didn't want her to think he was unable of doing this.  
"The movement of magic within your body. You need to guide it to where it has to be. Here, I will show you."  
She moved her hands together, and looked at them calmly. Soon, a soft white light appeared between them, gently floating up and down. Vaan stared in awe.  
"You have to guide the magic to your hands and command it to do your will." Fran thought about a way to explain it in terms that would seem more fitting for the young man.  
"It is just like commanding your arms and legs to climb a wall."  
Vaan nodded, understanding what she meant. He held his hands together in a similar way, and closed his eyes to concentrate. He could feel the warmth of his own magic flowing through his body in direction of his hands, but it wouldn't come out. It felt like the light was stuck inside his body.  
"It's not working.." He said, a little disappointed.  
"I understand your haste, but you are skilled. All you need is the patience to match your talent."

Vaan looked down.  
"Hey.. Fran.."  
She eyed him in question.  
"You and Balthier are pretty close, huh?"  
Fran smiled knowingly.  
"It is nothing but you he speaks of."  
A deep blush spread on Vaan's face, as Fran headed for her room.  
"Keep practicing."  
The wheat blond nodded again, and closed his eyes to get back into concentration. He would learn this spell and cure Penelo, and everything would be alright again. It had to be.

Underground, Balthier had been exposed to the most tiring question-and-answer session of his entire life. Especially Filo didn't seem to be so shy anymore and asked away as the questions rose in her mind. The children were fascinated by stories of pirates and treasure, the sound of freedom made their heart ache in longing.  
"I'm going to be a sky pirate one day." Filo said, her voice strong and her eyes dreamy. Kytes nodded silently, showing he agreed. It made Balthier smile.  
"I am certain you'll be the best of pirates Ivalice has ever seen."  
They talked throughout the night, and when morning fell, all three of them had fallen asleep.

---

"Ouch! What are you doing?!" Vaan moved away from Fran, as far as the sofa would let him. His hands shot towards a small cut on his left knee. The Viera sighed and placed one of her arrows back on the table.  
"We need to be faster." She placed her hands over his knee, and soon the white light reappeared. Vaan watched in amazement as the wound closed on it's own. Afterwards, she grabbed the arrow again and made another small cut in his skin. Vaan flinched.  
"Now, heal it."  
"..But-"  
"You can do it, concentrate."  
"I.." Vaan looked down at his knee, a small drop of blood trickled down his leg. He sighed. "Alright."

It took him half an hour to heal his wound completely, but he had left a small, barely visible scar. Fran had left the room, and Vaan shot a hesitant look at the arrow on the table. He took a deep breath, before taking it and drawing another small line.

Penelo was counting on him. Everyone was counting on him. He had to get this right.

---

"Easy.." Balthier whispered, as he carefully placed the potion at Penelo's lips, a strong arm supporting her back. She took small sips, feeling the warm fluid fight the infection within her body. Her eyes opened and she tried to speak.  
"..th.."  
"Don't talk."  
"V..Vaan.."  
"He's working hard to save you."  
"I.."  
Balthier made sure she swallowed all of it, before putting the now empty vial away. He laid her back down and sat beside her as her eyes closed again.  
"I seem to have caused quite some trouble for you." He knew Penelo couldn't respond in this state, which was probably why he wanted to say this now. "I don't know of the life that goes on here, I'll admit." A sigh spilled over his lips. He felt like he was asking a king for the hand of a princess.

"But I, well.." He coughed. "I like Vaan. I like all of you, for that matter."  
Penelo seemed to have fallen asleep, and he smiled.  
"So, I'm afraid I can't leave."

Saying it out loud when the only one who could have heard it was fast asleep, may be like cheating, but Balthier felt better anyways. It's been quite some time since he first met that boy covered in dust, and he didn't want to let him go again. The warm feeling this knowledge gave him took some time to get used to.  
He pulled the covers a little further over Penelo's sleeping body, and left to get some rest himself.

---

While sleep hit the ones below, the tavern above was busy in meeting. Many angry voices shouted in chaotic harmony, all wanting the same thing.  
"I'm gettin tired of those kids nicking our goods! What are they good for anyway?"  
"Aye, I've lost quite some profit thanks to those dirty rats and the rains ain't making it better!"  
Humming and several 'aye's' floated through the smoky room.  
"I'd say we get rid of them, for good!"  
The men started cheering, raising their drinks high, willing to drink to destruction.  
"Do we all agree?"  
Even if there were people that didn't, everyone knew they wouldn't speak up. If they did, they would get shot where they stood.  
"Perfect! Then, tomorrow it is!"  
Satisfied shouts and clinging of glass were heard, as the underground slept on.

---

When Vaan woke up that morning, Fran was already waiting outside. He still hadn't mastered the spell, but Fran wanted to check up on Penelo to see if the potions were doing any good. He quickly got dressed and followed her back. When they were halfway, a loud bang disrupted the morning air, the buildings around them seemed to shake.  
Fran's eyes shot to the direction of the sound, her ears seeming to move a little. Before Vaan could ask what was going on, she started running.  
"Fran! Wait up!" Confused, he ran after her.

They arrived near the broken stairs, to see two men light what seemed like explosives. Fran halted immediately.  
"Stay back, they have more." She said, holding her arm in front of Vaan to prevent him from getting in sight.  
"What are they doing?!" Vaan shouted, panicking. When the men moved to light the other ones, Fran took an arrow and shot one of them down. The other yelled in shock, looking around to see the where the arrow had come from. When he couldn't find it, his fear got the better of him and he started running. A second arrow stopped him from reaching his home. Suddenly, a strong male voice was heard.

"FRAN, QUICKLY!" Fran seemed to be a little relieved to hear her partner shout. She ran towards the entrance, followed by Vaan, as Balthier lifted the still unconscious Penelo up. Fran grabbed her wrists and pulled her to daylight. Once in her arms, she took a few steps back to wait for the others. After ensuring Penelo was safe, Balthier ran back to get the other two children

"They.. I .." Vaan stuttered, comprehending what was happening. They were attacking them. He had to do something, but his feet were nailed to the ground he lived under. How could anyone..

BANG!!

Everyone flinched as the second explosion came. Balthier coughed away the dust creeping up his throat as he heard the side halls collapse.  
"FILO! KYTES!"  
"Balthier! We can't get through!"  
The pirate looked in the direction of the sound, to see a pile of rocks blocking the way. He ran up to it and started to throw them aside as fast as he could. A small hand reached out to him and he grabbed it, carefully pulling Kytes out of the rubble. Filo followed soon after, and Balthier pushed them in direction of the exit.  
"Quickly, get up. Follow Fran, ok?"  
"But-" Filo started, worried.  
"There's no time, move!" He yelled, and the children ran.

Balthier moved the final rocks to clear his own way, and headed for the exit himself. The main room was too dark to see anything, and where Kytes and Filo knew the way blindly, he didn't. He tried to feel his way along the destroyed inner walls, when the third explosion hit the ground above him.

Vaan had come to senses and he helped Filo and Kytes up, showing them the direction Fran went in.  
"Balthier!" Kytes said, his lifeless eyes trying to look at Vaan. "He's still down!"  
"Don't worry, I'll get him, just go!" The children nodded and ran off, as Vaan jumped down. The last explosion had destroyed the stairs completely, leaving nothing to climb.

'_Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok..'_

He couldn't lose him. Not like this. He had too many things he wanted to tell him, too many dreams he wanted to share. Too much love in his heart, meant for him only. It just couldn't end like this.

He ran towards the main hall, to see nothing but dust, fallen rocks and crumbling walls. He tried to keep himself from panicking and focused.  
"Balthier! Are you in here?!"

A barely audible cough leaded Vaan around a corner, where he found Balthier. He quickly ran towards him, but halted when he saw the brunet's condition.

"V..Vaan, is that you?"  
"Balthier!"  
The older man exhaled, his body weakening against the wall, as Vaan appeared in blurred sight. He ran towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to lift him up.  
"Quickly, we have to get out of here! Can you stand?"  
Balthier's head hung, and he slowly shook his head.  
"I.. can't move."  
"You have to try Balthier, please!"  
Vaan desperately tried to pull him up again, but it wasn't working.  
"Vaan.. go.."  
Young hands weakened around Balthier's body, and Vaan dropped down on his knees.  
"I.." He said softly, tears held in his voice. "Don't respond well to orders.."  
Balthier managed to face him, and attempted to smile.  
"You've b..been spending too much time with me.."  
Vaan shook his head, knowing there was nothing left he could do for the both of them. Still, he couldn't leave him.

He loved him.

Carefully, he extended his hand towards the brunet's face, aching to touch, to comfort, to love. Grey eyes trailed down his body until they reached the gaping wound, a sharp rock had hit his stomach. Balthier pressed his hand on it, trying to keep the blood where it belongs. Vaan placed his other hand over it, his eyes finding the ones half-lidded and pained. It had to be now.

'_Please, let this work.'_

Gradually, a soft white light got caught between their hands, working it's way into the bloody flesh, closing it slowly. Vaan wasn't sure if he had enough strength to heal him completely, but he'd go on till it killed him. Their eyes still locked, his other hand was drawn to Balthier's skin. Vaan stroked him gently, feeling tears leave their trail without sympathy. He cried.

"..Vaan..."  
"Don't talk.."

Vaan's hand brought him closer, as their temples touched. Their eyes closed, breaths rushed, all touches panicked. They needed to be close now, refusing to die without knowing what it would have felt like. The healing spell made Balthier slip away, drunk on the warmth he was given. The wheat blond noticed him balancing on the edge, rubbed his skin against his, slowly moving so their lips were but a breath apart. He opened his eyes to find him staring back, needing, wanting him to be closer.

Even closer.

Vaan parted his lips, breath coming out in gasps as the spell was draining him of his energy. Both their right hands still clasped over the wound, their left ones desperately seeking more contact.

Balthier closed his eyes, arching a little to get his lips closer to Vaan's. He had to. Vaan gave in, shyly capturing those lips in a kiss, so needy it became painful. Heads tilted, tongues met, ever so cautious and delicate. Not hurting, just touching, kissing, feeling, taking in all they could get. They had to.

Then, they noticed. They felt it. Rain.

Rain, coming up slowly, leaking through the blown up roof Lowtown offered, evolving into small streams of water, rejected by the dried out dirt. Puddles were created as the drops fell quicker, as the lovers kissed on.

They parted, breathless, drained. Balthier watched through troubled eyes how his love collapsed before him, how the white light weakened, then died. He'd go everywhere Vaan would go.

"I.." His last bit of energy, he spent saying words he wished could be said in different circumstances. He felt himself slip away, couldn't stop his eyes from closing.

"..love you so much."

They were no words. They were whispers. Whispered by a man, thought too proud to love. Too proud to care. Too proud to die.

Vaan heard them. They were the last sounds he could register, treasure, before the lights went out inside.

They were perfection.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**  
After a lot of stalling, messing with the plot and rewriting, the ending of Sound of the Underground is finally here. It might not be as satisfying as some had hoped it to be, but this story has taken on a direction of it's own, it seems x3 This whole fic was an experiment for me, writing in a genre different from what I'm used to and trying out new things. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
Thank you time;  
solidsoul, CuriousDreamWeaver, kawaii-no-kitsune, difficile., shiroi-kamaitachi Cho-Serake, MyraHellsing, chernevog, Pyro_Arc_Fire; For reviewing and giving me your opinions! As usual, you guys kept me on track, thanks!  
Everyone who favorited this story/added it to story alerts; For letting me know that you enjoyed reading what I wrote!  
All readers; For reading! Thanks!_

_Ah, I feel so cheesy now x3 I'm sure you'll all get the point =) As for a sequel, no plans have been made yet, so all suggestions are welcome if you have them. During next week (promise!) I'll start posting another three-part I wrote some time ago, my first FFXII fanfic. There's no 'real' pairings in there, but some are _very_ obviously hinted ;) I'd say it's a little bit of everything, so if you'd like, please check it out once it's there. For now, I'm off again! Take care everyone~!_

_:Meresta_


End file.
